


You've Got Mail

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-07
Updated: 2001-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A mysterious love letter appears in three ladies' emails.





	You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

You've Got Mail

All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, and Warner Brothers.....no  
profit being made.

  


"My dearest Love,  
As i'm walking down this oak bridge, your face comes into  
my mind. How your intelligence and beauty take over my  
soul and enters me each and every day no matter where i  
am. You pass me by everyday, and yet I am still lonely  
without you...."

Cj smacked her laptop lid close as Josh peeked over her shoulder.

"joshua!"

"whatcha reading?"

Josh tried to get his hand to the lid so he could read.

"DOD files, now scram."

"Uh-uh. It said 'My Dearest,' something."

"no, it said Mydeerist Operation, Josh, now go do some..some work."

"It's all done and it's Friday."

cj shook her head and saw Toby pass by.

"...No josh! You shouldn't say NYU sucks!"

Toby immediately stopped dead in his tracks and saw Josh in her office.

"May i borrow this feeble mind?"

"Please."

"T-Toby, i didn't! She was reading a love letter...."

"Cj? A love letter? Come on..."

Cj sat there wondering what was so hard to explain about herself reading  
a love letter. then again, she had no idea who this letter was from, maybe  
from Danny, or evenif it was a gag or for her. you know that if you  
misspell the e-mail addressit goes to someone else.

Who cares? She thought. She might as well read it since it's in her mailbox.

"...still lonely without you. My heart and mind skip a beat as I see your  
elegance pass me by....."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna was as fixated on reading *her* letter as cj was. She was almost done  
now...

"...so I can only dream of my hand caressing your sweet face and hair.

Your Lover,  
@!#$$%#$%d$&%^a*^&(*&(%nn*&y%$%$!^j$1%o&54s#$%#$~h#62%$s#23$!@a@#o9#%  
m,./^%^@$ "

Damn those HTML codes, she thought as letters were scrambled with numbers  
and symbols. If only Josh or Sam could help her figure out that code. You'd  
think Bill Gates would be able to unscramble them while they were being sent  
she thought. Wait, she couldn't ask Sam or Josh! They were suspects. What  
if they thought of Donna as their 'Lover'? You never know, she thought.  
Those two have their heads screwed on the wrong way.

As she read it over on her computer, Josh strolled by.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!"

Donna quickly closed the Microsoft Explorer and left the screen with the  
numbers she was working on before she opened her mail.

"Uh-huh. Very suspicious, Donnatella Moss. I think all you women are up to  
something today...maybe this week..no this life time!"

"josh you very well know that it may not be that we are up to something,  
but that it's that time of month when our ovaries-"

"Ah! anything but that! Keep on reading, please!"

Josh covered his ears as he shut the door to his office.  
~~~~~~~~~

"How ya doing?"

"I'm ok, Daniel, thank you," Cj said as closed the door behind him.

"We still on for tonight?"

"you bet, fishboy."

Danny raised his eyebrows as he walked closer to Cj.

"you know, names only encourage me..."

"That is the main idea," she said as she kissed him.

"...you know, that was very sweet of you."

What was?, he thought to himself.

"Oh, yeah."

"Only thing was, i couldn't read the ending."

"I'll have to get it back to you," he played along.

"you will," she said as she kissed him gently before sending him off.

Women, he thought as he left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sam."

Mallory opened the door to his office as he typed on his think pad.

"Mallory, hi."

He stood up, like a soldier to a general as she sat on his desk.

"Mallory," he asked a bit questionable.

"I read your e-mail."

"yeah? That's good cause I wanted to know if you position on-"

"it was very romantic," she said cutting him off.

"Really? I knew it was going to get your imagination flowing. I told Toby  
when we were going to Portland that it should-"

"Oh, it got *my* imagination flowing...."

What is she talking about, Sam wondered. He emailed her his position on  
School vouchers and Charlie's idea. Well, she is on her desk and looking  
quite seductive.

"I'm glad, that was the idea," he played along.

"good, cause here's my answer."

she loosened his tie and kissed him....hard.

"T-That was a very good answer," he studdered.

"Glad you accept it, cause i am free tonight and maybe we could have dinner  
tonight."

Sam thanked the Lord for whatever it was that 'he' sent her.

"Yeah. Sure, how bout 7?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then, Hemingway."

"Good, good," he said as she strolled away from him.

"thank you, thank you," he said looking at the ceiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna searched around Josh's office to see if he had any  
poetry books, cause he couldn't have made that whole thing up.  
not this Josh, at least. Maybe he did send her that letter,  
and was just shy of telling it to her face...maybe she would  
have to make the first move. Here he came walking as she spotted  
a book of Greek Poetry on his shelf.

"Josh," she said smiling.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions..."

"Donna, don't ask, don't tell," he joked.

"no," she responded, closing the door.

"i want to know if you sent me that e-mail."

"Yeah, yeah, about the-"

"i knew it was you!"

Donna jumped and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Josh felt his cheek warm, and looked at her catiously.

"Ok, ok. you got me."

He laughed and pointed at himself, wondering what the heck she was  
talkng about...but then again, as Sam thought, if it got her to  
finally realize that he had feelings for her, thenfine with him..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cj packed up her laptop and briefcase as it was 9o'clock and  
she had her 13th date with Danny tonight. That sweet letter, he  
sent her made her want him even more. she remebered the screen  
name he had sent it by...' pennsylvania1600_matchmaker.' Whatever  
that meant, frankly, she didn't care. it had c_cregg@whitehouse.gov  
as the receipient, so she didn't care. If only she could read the last  
line in it.....

She had a date at Danny's house tonight, so as long as she and Danny,and  
the President, were breathing, nothing could make her blue.

~~~~~~~~  
Danny's House

"Hey," Danny greeted her as he opened the door.

She was dressed casual in dark denims and a white top,  
and Danny couldn't be any more happier. He hadn't burnt anything *yet*,  
and Cj was here and was looking as gorgeous than ever.

"Hi, she responded, looking at his apron.

"I didn't know you cooked?"

"Well, there's many things you don't know about me, yet..."

"Ah, all too true. Anyway, where'd you get that beautiful  
poetry from?"

Danny thought back to when he gave her a book about the subject.

"this cute little store on E Street had it, and i couldn't resist."

"Oh," she said smiling.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it, Daniel, it was very romantic."

"Good," he said kissing her gently.

"you know what?" Danny said.

"What?"

cj looked at him, with a spark in her eye.

"Forget the food, i could just stay here."

Cj blushed and kissed him once more before sending him  
off to check on his filet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mallory's House

"...that was great, Mal. I didn't know cooking  
ran in your family."

"My dad is an excellent chef, i guess he doesn't want  
to let you guys know all his secrets."

"Yeah, that way he keeps us interested."

Mallory laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was for the e-mail."

thank you, thank you, thank you, he thought.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"I was wondering...if you could maybe send me another one?"

"Another what?"

"Another love letter, silly."

LOVE LETTER?!! who the heck would send you a love letter?  
Mallory, if that Andrewchuck is bothering you, Sam thought to himself.

"Uh- sure, but so that i don't use the same adjectives to refer to the  
sun striking your beautiful face, could you forward me it?"

"Sure, Sam."

Great save, he thought to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me drive you home, Donna," Josh said as he packed up his things.

"Ok."

"tomorrow's Saturday, so i won't be coming in, so take the day off."

"thank you."

They walked through the WEst Wing halls and saw everyone was gone.

"Wow, even Sam and Cj are gone."

"yeah," Donna said," i heard they had dates."

"Oh, yes, Cj with the mysterious love letter writer."

"you're the writer."

"Right. She was reading it today and i-"

"Wait."

Donna stood a few yards behind him.

"Why would you send Cj a love letter?"

"i didn't send any love letters."

"But you- you sent me one."

"Yes! yes, i did."

"Joshua Lyman, i never thought you'd go as low  
as taking credit for someone else's beautiful  
poetry to take me out. I am ashamed of you. I  
do not need a ride home."

Donna walked away quickly and left Josh standing there.

"that was fast."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Morning

Sam woke up. Not that that was unusual, he did wake up. today  
started off differntly, though. He was at Mallory's house. they  
had shared many laughs and talked till 2 in the morning when they  
crashed at her couch. Nothing had happened, they just kissed and  
she fell asleep in his arms. Sam had a lot of praying to do  
for that mysterious e-mail.

"Morning," Mallory said as she stood over him with a cup of coffee.

"Morning, thank you," he said as he received the steaming cup of moca  
from her hands.

Sam sat up, wondering how he could come up with a response to the first  
love letter. He'd have to think, really hard. Romantics wan't what  
he wrote for the president.

"I need to get to the office, Mal."

"I know. My dad called."

Sam practically choked on his coffee.

"Y-your dad?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to see if you were here."

"And what did you say?"

"That you had stopped by last night, but you weren't here for the night."

"Did he buy this?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I have some fruit if you want some to go."

"Sure, thanks."

Mallory threw him an apple as he kissed her goodbye, and left for  
his apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny's Apartment  
(Same Morning)

Danny strolled around his apartment leisurely looking for the paper.

"Daniel?"

Cj walked up to him in his robe.

"Hey, that looks good on you."

"thank you, good morning."

"morning," he said as he kissed her.

"Mmm. Listen, i need to get to work."

"Yeah, i figured. I made some pancakes and maybe when you're  
done at the White House we could catch a movie."

"Sure. i'll take the pancakes and the movie."

"great," Danny said as he went over to the kitchen and packed 2  
pancakes in a ziplock bag.

"Can i take a shower?"

"Sure, uh- right is hot left is cold."

"Ok."

Cj turned and left for the bathroom and Danny tossed in some  
fruit for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...you see me sitting here a smile upon my face. the time has come  
but you know it's not too late. there's been too many things to  
gather away it seems...."

Cj sang happily as she strolled down to her office.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Toby caught up with her and seemed afraid to approach her.

"nothing, i'm just happy, Dr. Doom."

Cj said hi to several staffers, much to their surprise and to  
Toby's.

"you-you feeling well?"

"Yes, are you?"

cj threw him a retort and left him standing there speechless.

"How are you Carol? What do we have?"

"Uh- nothing much, you just need to go to Leo's office."

"Ok, thanks."

Cj walked thru the halls once again, and found Leo's office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
The Residence

"...logging on. Welcome pennsylvania1600_matchmaker."

"thank you, computer."

She quickly drew up another e-mail and sent it to Danny, Josh, and  
Sam.

'guess who?  
Need help with some 'certain' people demanding love letters?  
Well, i know exactly what you need. the demand has sky-rocketed,  
and we now have a couple tips for you and your love letter.  
First, always use adjectives that compare her to a  
rose, sun,the moon, that kind. those always work, trust me. Try surprising  
her, with rose petals on the floor, or by sending roses to her  
office. Trust me it got Jed through 32 years of marriage and it's  
always nice for us.  
your matchmaker,  
-Abby Bartlet'

"Send."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************END******************************************

YOU LIKE IT?? plEASE, FEEDBACK STRONGLY NEEDED AND ENCOURAGED   
THANKS  
FOR READING!


End file.
